Beginnings
by blueblackangel
Summary: Newborns are no fun and games. In fact, it can get to point where the creator is left with regrets. Carlisle and Edward learn this lesson painfully. I own nothing. Oneshot


"Beginnings"

_Well, here it is._

Here it is, is right. After three, slow, painful days Carlisle now stands, forty miles outside Chicago in Midewin (the National Tallgrass Prairie of Illinois), watching a newborn get his first taste of blood. He had been here for a while now, probably for hours, watching the newborn slowly rise from the painful slumber. It had been imperative to get the newborn away from people…

_No, not newborn. He still has a name. Edward. Edward. Edward._

Edward is suddenly at his side, eyes wide and curious. "Yes?" he asks.

Carlisle now remembers, his thoughts are no longer private. Not as long as Edward is near.

"Nothing," answers Carlisle, "Are you full?"

"Yes." Edward looks at him, calculating and thoughtful. Finally he says, "Are you alright? You seem tired."

_Yes, I am fine. I just saved a boy from certain death and transformed him into monster. Now, the newborn-no Edward-_he must force himself to think the name_ has just found out his diet and craves it, incessantly, ceaselessly, unrelentingly…So much so as to nearly run off to the first scent of humans and attack me when I tried to stop him. Everything is all right._

"I'm sorry."

Carlisle now looks at Edward. His posture is stumped over and his eyes downcast. Carlisle nearly smacks himself in his head. So quickly he forgets that Edward hears his every thought.

"I won't do it again," he promises.

Carlisle nods. Neither of them can approach humans while Edward is this way. Edward will stay near Carlisle's side until he teaches him the facts of vampire life. Straying far from Carlisle risks exposure and risks many other dangers as well. A pack of werewolves can easily rip apart a newborn. Only time will tell if the bond forged by Edward and Carlisle is strong enough to last.

"I'm sorry, Edward," says Carlisle, feeling a twinge of guilt, "I must confess I haven't been myself lately."

"I see, there must be many pressures about," says Edward. He sighs, "I won't behave so recklessly again."

"See to it that you don't."

There is pause and Edward fills it, "Perhaps, you should feed."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

Carlisle glares. Did he really want a companion so badly?

"You act like this, because I attacked you," states Edward, glaring at Carlisle back, "You are right. This isn't your normal self. I see it, in your memories. Memories you recall so dearly-"

"QUIET!"

"You regret this," continues Edward, "You regret me. You wish that you had left me dead. I see it; I hear it. Loudly in your head. Life would be so much easier without a _newborn_. Not even _Edward._"

Finally Carlisle snaps and grabs Edward's throat. Edward hisses and tries to recoil, but Carlisle's grip is firm. Carlisle tackles him to the ground in a forced submission. Carlisle never thought that a newborn would be so difficult to handle. He looks into Edward's eyes and for a moment sees nothing but a red- eyed monster staring back. He forces himself to look deeper, past the monster. And he finds it. A scared, newly orphaned boy of seventeen with those red eyes holding infinite amounts of pain.

Carlisle stops and helps him up. Edward, angry and shocked, glares at him, before finally breaking down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again in broken dry sobs. Carlisle embraces him fiercely, knowing that he isn't the only one who isn't himself today.

Author's note: Wow, I have never done anything out of the blue and completed it. Given it's only a one-shot, but still. It was supposed to be longer, but I have two other stories to write. This is my take on what happened between Carlisle and Edward and between newborns and their creators in general. Hope this short little fic didn't bore you!

Please tell me what you think! Point out any mistakes and offer constructive criticism! Please! I want to be a better writer and that can't happen without your input.


End file.
